


Wildest Dreams

by SmoakinCodebreaker



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinCodebreaker/pseuds/SmoakinCodebreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let It Be Me sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on vacation. Hoping to get as many chapters written as possible before I get home so I can post a bit quicker.  
> This is just a little preview or prologue, maybe. If you want to consider it that. It's super duper short, which is kind of the point.  
> What I really want is to see how well this will be received. So, if you would like it to continue, I'll make sure to get it posted. If not, if its a terrible idea, say so and I'll keep it for myself.  
> As always, thank you so much for even considering reading my work. So glad that it gets mostly praise. You all are majestic unicorns!

You would think being dead would feel different than sleeping but really, it doesn't. Waking up after a six month nap is probably how bears feel after hibernating, right? Then again they probably don't pop up out of water gasping for breath either. The hands that pulled her from the water were familiar but there was a boiling rage that put her on high alert. Once her feet hit the ground she took a defensive position. She still felt like Felicity, even her inner dialogue sounded like Felicity but this anger wasn't very Felicity. In fact it was entirely out of place. Also, when did she learn to block and dodge someone coming at her? On top of even that, why did this blonde look so familiar?

The dense fog that settled and seemed to be planting roots in her head made figuring out how she knew the two people in the room with her incredibly difficult. It was there, scratching at the surface; an intense threat to reveal itself. There was something though, something that would not let it come through. If she could just calm down enough, get somewhere that she maybe felt safe she knew she could reach all the answers. Dodging attempted touches and words didn't work with that at all. The first answer to slip through was more of a memory. Or maybe a dream. After all she had been 'sleeping' (she preferred that to 'dead') an awfully long time.

Diggle. He was a large man. Much taller than her, and she was certain his biceps were bigger than her head. The flashes she got of him were fuzzy but she could just make out certain features. In these flashes he's telling her how to get away from his attacks. So, that explained the whole eluding touches. What stuck out most was the sense of calm that seemed to seep through her body at thought of this man. He felt important, brotherly. All she wanted in that moment was to find him, and hope that safety would blanket her and shield her from these sort of strangers. There was no explanation for it but she knew that he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. (You know, minus the whole death thing.)

Memories had her so wrapped up that she was half a second too late to get out of the blondes grasp. With pure brute strength she was pulled in and forced to pay attention and listen. "Felicity, we're not going to hurt you. It's Sara and Nyssa," the voice that came from the other blonde woman was melodic. Almost sing-songy but not in an annoying, condescending way. More of a comforting way. Something about it shot another sense of calm and safety through her. The name 'Sara' echoed through her head in a man voice. He spoke the name with a sound of sadness and love. She couldn't see a face that the voice belonged to despite how badly all she wanted to do was remove the sadness. 

She must have spaced because a shake brought her back to the woman in front of her who currently had a hold on her shoulders. "Fe-lic-ity!" The woman called to her but as it echoed in her head it was the mans voice again. Each echo sounded different. Once it was sad, and scared. The next sounded annoyed and searching. The last one was her favorite though, and she wished it could play over and over again. His voice was so beautiful this time. It was the sound of pure love and happiness speaking her name. Because her name was Felicity Megan Smoak. Graduating class of 2009 at M.I.T.

Each new memory brought a flood of more. This time she was able to place the brunette in the room. Her name was Nyssa Al Ghul and she was Heir to the Demon. An assassin. Which is what they both were. Fear should be coursing through her, it should be a fight or flight situation. It wasn't. Sara, she finally placed too, and Nyssa were good. "Thank you for not making me feel like what I am". "Sara?" Felicity spoke for the first time since her death six months ago. "Sara." The crack in her throat as she spoke the second time, now in recognition and terror, brought the tears rushing down her face.

The sobs broke through as she remembered everything. Collapsing into the inviting arms of a woman she never thought she'd see again, of a friend she had missed dearly, was where she stayed. The only thing on her mind was getting back to her boys, Oliver, Digg, and Roy. The thought of what they went through broke her heart but only pushed her to determination. She would heal, she would become stronger, and she would return home ready to fight all of this head on because that was all she could do. There was no way she could gain back that time but she certainly was going to make good use of the time she had now. After a really good cry, first.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's back in Starling City and all seems to go well but, that was before she woke up in the alley outside of Verdant with this weird stuff on her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took 87 years to get this posted! I'm the worst. But you guys are the best. Thank you for all the positive feedback. Like I said, magical unicorns you all are.
> 
> Anyways, here is chapter one. I hope you love it. Or kinda like it. I adore your input. So thanks in advance.
> 
> Also, beware, all spelling mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta. If you know anyone who you think would be willing, please send them my way! Not even people as rad as me are perfect!

If six months was a long time to be dead, six months of vigorous training was even longer. After the initial break down Felicity realized just how weak her body was. Bears hibernating must dread waking up if this was how it felt. And why did she keep comparing this to a bears sleeping pattern?

It had been hard to even stand up, let alone walk. The pit that she had been pulled out of was hidden deep in a cave, which might be why she keeps comparing herself to a bear, but caves often mean mountains. And boy, had she wished to be wrong. To get food and actual drinking water required a hike. At first Nyssa or Sara would go out but when she started to regain her strength, after Sara forcing her to work out, they made her join them. 

The first hike had been a disaster. Not only did they stumble across a wonderful grizzly bear, (honestly what is with the bears?), but she also fell down. A lot. Once even tumbling down a hill. The whole sticks and stones may break my bones wasn't a joke. She would gladly take snide remarks and bullying any day of the week. 

By the time they returned the other two woman had devised a plan that Felicity wasn't let in on until the rude awakening bright and early the next morning. If she had known dying and being resurrected was going to immediately sign her up for boot camp she would have stayed dead. Flipping someone's mattress, okay cot, before the sun even came up was just cruel and unusual punishment.

Before she knew it though, she was actually keeping up with Sara and Nyssa on their morning runs up the mountain. The boxing lessons Sara was teaching her were slowly starting to end with Sara on the ground, not Felicity. Quickly her body was healing, over coming death and bringing new life rushing through her veins.

With the rush of life came a rush of rage. She could fake it with the other blonde and brunette. In fact, it was very easy when she spent most of her day fighting against them. At night, after their long day she would feel a small sense of calm but when she would jerk awake with Oliver's voice pleading with her to stay with him, the rage would come back. 

Starling City, One year later

It was strange to be back. At first she hadn't even been sure she wanted to return. One year was a long time, and everyone had already grieved. Coming back now, it would just open up old wounds. 

Sara had convinced her. It made sense that coming back was the last puzzle piece to regaining her full strength. Sure right now she was physically stronger than she'd ever been in her entire life but that was it. 

The old Felicity was emotionally and mentally strong. All of that made up for what she lacked in brute strength. It was something she was desperately missing lately. The longer she was away from John, and Oliver, and Roy, and her mom, the harder it was getting for her to cope. Dying was an incredibly traumatic experience.

So here she was, standing in the shadows in front of the place she once called home. Ms Ferdinand was calling for her cat, as usual. The woman who moved into her old apartment didn't seem nearly as nice about telling the old lady her cat wasn't there. 

Sadness draped over her as she turned from the scene and started towards the only other place she could think of as a home. The city, according to all news reports and websites, was safer than ever. The Arrow was feared. He didn't kill, which Felicity was more than happy to hear, but he wasn't as lenient as he once had been. 

Verdant, The Glades

The music from Verdant was thumping, throngs of people waiting outside of the club just to get in. With a shake of her head she walked around to the side door that she knew lead to the foundry. Surprisingly enough, the boys hadn't changed to code since her untimely demise. They were definitely going to try and take her head off when she walked through the door but, she didn't care.

The loud thud of the door slamming shut behind her made her jump, but not nearly as bad as the men gathered around her precious babies. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was more happy to see the computers or the men who were now staring at her in confusion.

"Long time no see," she finally said, nervously reaching up to adjust her glasses. The tension slowly released from Roy's shoulders, his jaw closing shortly after. Before she had a chance to blink he was crashing into her. Quickly balancing herself out, her arms wrapped around his back and tears quickly started falling down her cheeks. "I missed you most of all Scarecrow," she whispered.

When a faint laugh left the boy in red the vise around her heart slowly loosened. He pulled back, rubbing his sleeve across his eyes and stepping away so she could be wrapped up once again. This time it was John, his tears quickly soaking through the hoodie she wore. Just like that she could breathe again. The brother she'd been missing since she woke up was there.

Clinging as tightly as she could she whispered to him the story of waking up after six long months and immediately wishing for his comfort and protection. Seconds turned to minutes as they hugged, just saying how much they missed each other. Soon though the older man pulled away, much to Felicity's displeasure. His hug was the first time she'd truly felt safe since before she was shot up with Vertigo.

It was then that she realized Oliver hadn't moved from his spot at her desk. Slowly, cautiously, she walked over to him. After wiping away her tears she reached one hand out to touch his forearm. One touch and the flood gates broke open. He moved so fast, so much faster than Nyssa or Sara had when they were training her. So much faster than she could react to. 

When her brain finally caught up to the events he'd been hugging her so tightly the breath was rushing out of her lungs. "Oliver," she rasped softly in his ear, "not that I'm not sure glad to be in your arms right now, but I kinda like being alive again..." He pulled back from her, confusion on his face in that adorable way he pulls his eyebrows together. In that moment it was decided, she missed him way more than the computers.

"You were squeezing just a bit too tight but that did not mean stop hugging me completely." Before she was even finished speaking Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as if her entire life depended on it. 

So faintly she almost missed it, he whispered "I love you" in her ear. The words made her heart stop for just a second before it started pounding against her chest, the blood rushing in her ears.

Fresh tears streaked down her face, landing on her hand that was clutching at the shoulder of his shirt. "I love you too," she whispered, "and I'm so sorry."

The rest of the evening crime fighting was put on hold. She told them about how she'd woken up a year ago, after a lot of anger and shouting, she told them about the rest of her year. None of them were to pleased with her being trained by assassins but when she assured them that Nyssa and Sara were the only ones, and that she hadn't actually joined the league in any form, they calmed. Not completely, of course, but mostly.

Later that night, as she was situating herself on the bed she'd bought for Oliver another lifetime ago, she noticed the rage was still there. It was slowly consuming her but she hoped that being back with her family would help because that was the root of her rage. She'd been away from them for too long.

At least, that was what she'd thought before the dream she'd fallen into wasn't anything like the ones she had before.

This was violent, dark, and full of more rage than she had ever felt in her life. When she woke up, she wasn't in the bed anymore but instead in the alley outside of Verdant and her hands were covered in warm, sticky redness.

Fear quickly coursed through her as she jumped up from the cold, damp street she'd been laying on. This was definitely blood on her hands but there wasn't any on her clothes. There was no body within seeing distance. She couldn't have killed someone. That wasn't who she was.

With hands covered in so much blood it looked like she'd plunked them into some paint she pulled the door open to the foundry. Running as quickly as she could she made it through the dingy basement and too the bathroom behind the stairs in the shortest amount of time possible. 

Never in her life, not even that first time she'd been down her, had she been more happy to see a bathroom. Grabbing Oliver's shower gel from the shower she dump a huge dollop in her hand and vigorously began scrubbing. 

Lucky for her Oliver had finally moved out of the foundry and into an apartment with Thea, who had finally come back to Starling. The privacy while she tried to figure out what happened was much appreciated. After she cleaned herself up she paced the floor for hours. When Oliver and John made their way down the stairs she used the skills she'd acquired over the year to get to her computer chair and pretend to be busy by the time they reached.

"How'd you sleep?" John asked with a hand on her shoulder.

Felicity spun around in her chair, a fake smile plastered on her lips. "Great," she answered, sounding almost genuine.

Oliver gave her a look, one that told her he didn't believe her but was going to drop it. "We have a few things we have to look into here but it can wait. Let's go to that bakery you love so much and get some breakfast."

The blonde genius had never jumped on an opportunity for breakfast so fast before but the distraction was welcomed. Oliver held the car door open for her, and after she slid into the seat in the back, he joined her. John was already situated in the driver seat and she couldn't have been more thankful for the familiarity. It was a comfort to be reminded of times when she didn't have boiling anger in her veins and unaccounted for evening.

Maybe a pastry and some coffee would help her feel more like herself. A year without coffee might as well have been hell.


End file.
